kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Beelzebub
is a Phantom born from within a unnamed conductor when he gave up in despair. He targets the housewife as his prospective Gate, making her life miserable by taking control of those dear to her to have her despair from being ostracized. Delighting in prolonged suffering, Beelzebub can distort space and even teleport instantaneously along with firing needle-shaped blasts of light from his sword. He first send Ghouls to attacks Shiho, but Wizard arrives and defeat all the Ghouls. Later, Beelzebub uses his ability to manipulate peoples' minds to ostracize Shiho, sending her close to despair as he hypnotized everyone (including Shunpei and her husband) to ignore her and physically push her away. Wizard eventually deduces Beelzebub's involvement and clashes with him inside a parking structure. Beelzebub then sends a mob of Ghouls to attack him, but they were defeated by Wizard using the Excite Ring. Beast finally joins the fray, using the Chameleo and Buffa Mantles to fight the Ghouls. Wizard then changes to Flame Dragon form then attacks Beelzebub, but Beelzebub use his distortion portal, so Beast get hit with the attacks. Wizard Flame Dragon used a Dragon Breath and Connect portal combo to destroy him, but unfortunately, Beelzebub quickly caught on and counterattacked by using his portal abilities to redirect Haruto's finisher back onto him to take down Wizard. As Beelzebub moves in to slay a downed Haruto, The White Wizard himself intervenes and rescues Haruto, blowing Beelzebub away with his Explosion spells. Meanwhile, Haruto's allies had found what was making everyone so violent to Shiho: slugs that Beelzebub had planted on them to make them submit to his will. It was thanks to Phoenix that this secret was out, and Rinko went and killed many of the Beelzebub slugs, freeing the people from the Phantom's control. However, the Phantom was undeterred and put the people Wizard's allies had freed back under his control, and had chased Shiho, Kosuke, and Koyomi, then Kosuke transformed into Beast to directly fight Beelzebub while his brainwashed captives chase down the women, while coolly explaining that the slugs were his servants and they have transferred Beelzebub's mana inside of them and only his death will break the crowd free from the Phantom's control. However, the Phantom began using his teleporting ability to overwhelm Beast, with his mob closing in on Shiho and Koyomi. However, before Shiho could fall into despair, Haruto arrives on the scene with a Light spell to give Shiho some breathing room. Haruto then transforms into Wizard, and begins his fight with Beelzebub. After a short fight, Wizard changed into Flame Dragon, then pulled out the Drago Timer with a Connect portal after he grappled with the Phantom. Wizard then summoned clones of himself in Water Dragon to aid him against Beelzebub's swordplay, another in Hurricane Dragon to down him with a few shots, and yet another in Land Dragon to protect the group with a Defend spell from Beelzebub's desperate attack. With four Wizards, Beelzebub was getting overrun. He had a hard time getting a hit on the Wizards, and using his teleportation ability to ambush one would result in him getting attacked by the others. With one last barrage of silver bullets from the Hurricane Dragon clone, Wizard activated the Dragon Formation, resulting in Beelzebub getting hit hard by the WizarDragon parts-wielding Wizards. The Wizards then combined their might by scanning their Dragon Rings into their WizarSwordGuns, and ended Beelzebub's life with a quadruple Dragon Slash Strike, freeing the people he had hypnotized. Kamen Rider Wizard: The Promised Place A version of Beelzebub was evidently consumed by the cannibalistic Phantom, Ogre, who channeled his power while fighting Kamen Rider Wizard, using Beelzebub's power of creating spacial portals to his advantage. Profile *Gate: Unnamed conductor *Episodes: 20-21 *Destroyed by: Kamen Rider Wizard Dragon Styles' Dragon Slash Strikes *Mythological Basis: *Height: 238 cm *Weight: 157 kg Behind the scenes Conception Beelzebub was designed by Hiroshi Maruyama, who designed all of the Phantoms in Kamen Rider Wizard. Notes *Beelzebub's suit is a series of modifications to the Phoenix suit, with his head being modified version of Zu-Gooma-Gu's head. *This Phantom is the first to be based on an actual demon. *Beelzebub's scheme towards his Gate victim may be associated with William Golding's 1954 novel ; the title of the novel is likewise in reference to the actual demonic embodiment known as Beelzebub. External links *TV Asahi's page on Beelzebub Category:Phantoms Category:Demon Monsters Category:Mythological Monsters Category:Fly Monsters